


Padang Bunga Api

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Series: World War AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Miya twins jadi tentara, Soldier AU, Twincest, WWII AU, angst? I guess, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Penjara api Kota Kobe mengurung Miya Atsumu dalam renungannya. Menunggu ajal menjemput.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: World War AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Padang Bunga Api

**Author's Note:**

> Kata orang ini mirip Violet Evergarden tapi aku belum pernah nonton jadi gatau-
> 
> Maaf bila ada salah kata, typo, dan hal-hal kurang berkenan lainnya. Ini mungkin bakal agak ga sesuai sama sejarah aslinya jadi tolong maafkan aku T_T)

_"Aku-- **pzzt** \--ta-- **pzzt** \--mu-- **pzzt**."_

_"Aku-- **pzzt** \--dak-- **pzzt** \--ti-- **pzzt**!"_

• • • 

Segala suara melebur jadi satu.

Menciptakan dering abadi dalam telinga. Beresonansi gila-gilaan. Terus-menerus. Hingga terasa tuli dan tumpul. Seakan indra pendengar tak pernah ada. Diisi oleh bermacam musik penuh lara dari sekitar.

Teriakan. Jeritan. Reruntuhan.

Bom.

Miya Atsumu lupa bagaimana rasanya untuk menjadi tidak berdaya. Ia ingat pelayanannya untuk negara. Tentu, ia pernah terjun ke medan perang, berkat Tuhan ia berhasil selamat kala itu. Kini ia pulang, untuk sesaat menikmati nuansa rumah, istirahat, tiga hari saja sebelum kembali dalam neraka.

Lalu, kemudian, tanpa peringatan, pesawat-pesawat tempur berlabel USA terbang menuju empat penjuru berbeda: barat laut kota, selatan rel utama, barat laut stasiun kereta utama, dan timur laut target ketiga. Dia mendapat peringatan langsung saat itu, lekas memakai seragam dan bergegas untuk antisipasi. Namun sayang, musuh lebih cepat dari mereka.

Empat wilayah itu langsung terbakar setelah dihujani bom-bom api.

Tidak ada kavaleri, nambu, maupun karabin. Hanya api.

Jago merah, melahap habis semua yang mampu ia sentuh, merayap dengan cepat dan sukses membakar Kobe. Melebarkan hawa panas bak dalam neraka.

Tidak.

Ini lebih buruk dibanding neraka.

Napas Atsumu tersendat. Berbunyi. Sakit sekali. Ia merasa ratusan kelopak bunga api bersarang dalam paru-parunya. Membakar dari dalam. Asap-asap hitam di sekitarnya bagaikan tirai panggung kisah tragedi. Dimana penontonnya adalah dunia--mungkin sedang bersuka cita karena dengan ini, langkah Jepang dalam Perang Dunia terhambat, dan mungkin memukul negara sakura itu mundur.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, Atsumu merasa ketakutan.

Ia baik-baik saja saat memegang nambu, turun ke lapangan, menembak membabi buta. Karena ia yakin, segala usaha, upaya, nan kerja kerasnya akan berbuah baik saat bendera putih berlingkar merah kebanggaannya berkibar gagah sebagai pemenang atas dunia. Jiwanya untuk kaisar. Untuk Jepang. Atsumu yakin itu, maka ia berani mati.

Akan tetapi ... kenapa sekarang?

Kenapa ia sangat takut dikelilingi api yang menggelora ini. mengepungnya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Atsumu sudah pasrah akan hidupnya. Biarlah. Cedera lalu menghambatnya kini. Banyaknya karbondioksida melemahkan paru-parunya. Ia putus asa mencari udara yang telah dilahap habis oleh panas membara.

Ia takut. Ia takut mati. Ia tidak mau kehilangan nyawanya dulu. Karena ada satu hal yang belum ia tuntaskan.

Dan itu adalah adiknya.

Pandangannya buram, tertutup warna merah. Ah, ia baru sadar darah mengalir dari kepalanya sejak lima belas menit lalu. "Sial," tawanya miris, "aku lelah...."

Atsumu menutup mata.

• • • 

Sebuah guncangan hebat, dengan paksa membuat dua kelereng cokelat Atsumu tampak lagi.

Pemandangan belum berubah. Langit tidak terlihat karena asap tahun di atas sana. Gelora api masih terasa, hingga ia yakin dirinya dehidrasi. Reruntuhan, mayat bergelimpangan. Semua sama.

Kecuali satu eksistensi tambahan.

Miya Osamu berjongkok di hadapannya, berseragam. Kulit pucatnya terbalut luka. Darah sana-sini, beberapa kering, beberapa masih mengalir. Memar, serta luka bakar. Kacau.

Melihatnya, Atsumu terkekeh pelan.

Keputusan yang langsung ia sesali karena rasa tajam di tenggorokannya menyerang tiba-tiba. Osamu langsung mendekatkan wajah, bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ah, itu pertanyaan bodoh, tentu tidak!"

Mungkin karena panas, mungkin juga karena kepanikan. Osamu meracau. Kejadian langka, hampir seperti keajaiban dunia. Mau tidak mau Atsumu tersenyum karenanya.

Tangannya yang berlumur darah terangkat, menyentuh pipi yang lebih muda dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Waspada akan merusak, padahal dialah yang akan hancur lebih dulu.

Oh, ironi.

Osamu berhenti di tengah kalimat. Kedua matanya tampak berkilat. Lapisan air mata. Ia hampir menangis.

"Tsumu, aku akan membawamu ke tempat evakuasi, ya. Kau ... kau akan baik-baik saja, aku ... aku akan pastikan _kau_ baik-baik saja...."

Atsumu tersenyum sendu, tidak mengucapkan apapun. Mulutnya terasa kering, penuh debu dan tanah, satu-satunya cairan yang dapat Atsumu rasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang pekat, asin, dan amis.

Darah.

Seperti mereka yang keluar dari bagian lain tubuhnya pula.

"Bertahanlah, oke? Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau _harus_ baik-baik saja."

Ia tidak merespon.

Secara jelas mengabaikan kalimat demi kalimat yang dikeluarkan adik kembarnya. Di otaknya hanya ada satu pemikiran. Satu. Mutlak. Keinginan--ah, pernyataan terakhir.

"Sa ... mu...."

Rasanya sangat sakit untuk berbicara! Atsumu mengernyit akibat keringnya tenggorokan. Terbengkalainya laring untuk membusuk beberapa menit--atau jam--terakhir ini dalam kukungan panas merah. Suara yang ia keluarkan lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi Osamu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya semenjak tadi.

Osamu menangkap kata-katanya. Panggilannya.

"Ya? Ya, aku di sini. Ada apa?"

Atsumu menggeleng. Ia mengulas senyum sekali lagi, senyum yang tidak pudar semenjak saudaranya masuk jangkauan mata. Namun, ia usahakan untuk membuat ini yang paling lembut. Matanya menyipit, Atsumu berusaha _sangat_ keras agar dua kelopaknya tidak menutup.

_Tidak sekarang._

Satu tarikan napas panjang. Tidak peduli isinya beracun atau apa. Atsumu menggunakannya untuk saat-saat penghabisan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Osamu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian kepanikan melandanya. Ia mulai berteriak. Memegang tangan Atsumu yang bertengger di pipinya. Air mata sejak tadi, tumpah.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Tidak membiarkan senyum itu pudar, Atsumu sekali lagi merasa dunianya kabur. Ia menangkap potret terakhir Osamu dalam ingatannya. Sebelum kemudian tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Di neraka dunia yang tercipta oleh ego manusia.

Atsumu masih menangkap satu kalimat yang dituturkan oleh adiknya. Satu kalimat saja. Kian memudar bersama dengan kesadaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

Setelah itu, rasa terbakar dan minimnya oksigen tak lagi mengganggu.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini kubuat karena melihat gambar temanku di Twitter. Soal WWII AU, disitu ide buat kisah angst milikku memuncak, maka jadilah /?
> 
> Dia bilang gambarnya juga terinspirasi dari Violet Evergarden jadinya yah-
> 
> Kalian bisa main ke Twitter-nya kok, isinya kebanyakan Miya Twins. Atsmzzz atau Al_kz__ :D


End file.
